gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-09R4 Psycommu Rick Dom
The MS-09R4 (MS-09RN) MS-09S Psycommu Rick Dom "Schnee Weiss" ("Schnee Weiss" translates into "Snow White") is a psycommu-equipped mobile suit featured in the series Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the concept of the MAN-08 Elmeth, the design called for a bit-equipped mobile suit. A substantially renovated Rick Dom would be used for the base. Although installing the large psycommu control unit would result in a dramatic increase in the unit's mass and weight. The Psycommu Rick Dom unit itself is not equipped with bits, rather, an rearming device called a "Bit Carrier" is a launched from a tender, used to reload bits into the Psycommu Control Unit attached to the Schnee Weiss's back. To compensate for the extra weight, the Psycommu Rick Dom was fitted with redesigned legs and several thrusters more than the standard Rick Dom, and for emergency purposes, the large control unit and shoulder armor could be purged. Although improved output of the attitude control thrusters was 120% better than before, not enough effort was made to improve maneuverability, as such, the Schnee Weiss was unable to achieve the intended purpose with the Psycommu system. It does not have a fixed armament when the Psycommu Control Unit is installed, but it is possible to use a heat saber by retrofitting a backpack. Armaments ;*Psycommu Control Unit :Equipped on the back, it is used to house the Psycommu Rick Dom's bits. While the bits efficiency is unquestionable on the battlefield, this piece of equipment is also very bulky and heavy, thus making the Psycommu Rick Dom a bit less more agile compare to a standard model. :;*Bit ::Bits are a type of mobile pod weapon that is equipped with a rocket thruster, verniers, a power generator, a single beam gun, and a receptor designed to work in conjunction with the Psycommu system. Their systems are designed to allow the bit an extended operating time independent of its carrier. The Psycommu system allowed the bits to receive commands via psycowaves from the pilot, thus allowing for control that is not interrupted by Minovsky particles. The beam gun with its own power generator allows the bit to conduct its own attacks. When multiple bits attack at once they can conduct all range attacks. ;*Heat Saber :The Psycommu Rick Dom's main close combat weapon, it uses thermal energy to superheat its blade to melt through the armor of an enemy machine. It has an electrical discharge function and can store high charges via the application of Minovsky particle physics. As the heat saber degrades during use, it is discarded after usage. ;*Prototype Large Beam Rifle :A experimental beam weapon developed at Axis after the One Year War, its effective firing range is 1.8 times that of a ordinary beam rifle. As it's powered by its own built-in generator, it can be wielded by Zaku type MS. The generator however only has enough power for five shots. Special Equipment & Features ;*Psycommu System :During the One Year War, the researchers of the Flanagan Institute discover that Newtypes emit powerful thoughtwaves - similar to regular brainwaves, but not electrical in nature - which they call psycowaves. The Flanagan Institute goes on to develop a mind-machine interface called the psycommu (psyco-communicator) system, which receives these thoughtwaves and translates them into computer commands. Using this interface a Newtype pilot can direct remote weapons and operate huge mobile armors by thought alone. The Zeon forces based at the asteroid Axis succeed in miniaturizing the psycommu system, so that it can be installed in regular-sized mobile suits like the AMX-004 Qubeley. The Federation Forces, meanwhile, concentrate on developing artificially enhanced cyber-Newtypes to operate their psycommu weapons. History The Psycommu Rick Dom, or as it was more commonly referred to, the "Schnee Weiss" was created in UC 0080 as part of Axis's continuing study of Newtypes and the psycommu system. Its assigned pilot was 14-year old Haman Karn, one of the most powerful, if not the only, Newtype living in Axis who was also the subject of intense study. Near the end of the year UC 0080, Axis came under attack by an Earth Federation fleet that had been lured there by Axis soldiers who sought to rekindle the war for independence. The attack came suddenly and with little warning (to the majority of Axis) during the crowning of the one year old Mineva Lao Zabi. While Admiral Karn was debating the proper course of action, Haman, seeing the confusion and panic of the people proclaimed that she would go out and fight on her own if necessary. With the people rallied Haman launched in the "Schnee Weiss" which had only been recently completed. The "Bit Carrier" was also launched to provide the "Schnee Weiss" with weapons, however the psycommu had not been fully synchronized and two of the bits did not respond to Haman. Out in the battlefield that was in Axis's S-Field, the "Schnee Weiss" proved invaluable as it was the only unit to inflict heavy casualties against the Federation's upgraded GMs. Haman used the "Schnee Weiss" to break through the battlefield and enter the asteroid field where the Federation fleet was hiding. However the bits were at a disadvantage, where several were destroyed by ramming into rocks. On the other side Haman encountered the Federation fleet and managed to destroy one more GM before the last of her bits were destroyed. Out of weapons and damaged from a nearby explosion, she purged the psycommu equipment, however that caused a system error and the "Schnee Weiss" was rendered unable to move. The "Schnee Weiss" would have been destroyed had Char Aznable piloting the AMA-00GR Zero GR not arrived and rescued the stricken suit. Several weeks later Haman Karn had little choice but to launch in the "Schnee Weiss" again to intercept three Federation pilots, who were part of a mass escape of prisoners, that had managed to retrieve several GMs that the Axis forces had prepped to conduct test flights. In the battle the "Schnee Weiss" was only equipped with a heat saber. With the "Schnee Weiss" Haman was able to destroy one GM after a protracted saber fight, after which she proceeded to intercept a captured Magellan-class battleship named Naiad that the Federation prisoners managed to regain control of. However she was intercepted by the remaining two GMs that were armed with beam rifles. With their teamwork and weapons the GMs' pilots managed to capture the "Schnee Weiss" and forced Haman to come out of the cockpit. From there one of the GMs held Haman in its hand as they retreated. Later on, the data is used to develop the AMX-004 Qubeley. Picture Gallery Cda-vol3-page007.jpg Cda-vol3-page008.jpg Weiss.jpg 若き彗星の肖像 12 @コミ-177.jpg Dom weiss SD.jpg|SD Version Psycommu Rick Dom Lineart.png|Lineart Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v1 0155.jpg External links *MS-09R4 (MS-09RN) MS-09S Psycommu Rick Dom "Schnee Weiss" on MAHQ.net